Save Me Before I'm Broken
by myexcellentadventure
Summary: Elena Gilbert, 16 years old is sent back to the tenth cetury by Ayanna in hope that somehow she can save Klaus before he falls in love Tatia. Will she stuck there forever, or will she save Klaus' humanity before he loses it?
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert was 16 years old, a cheerleader and a sophomore in highschool. Her best friends among the other cheerleaders and Matt, a boy on the football team. Her dad was a doctor and mom a nurse. She had everything. She knew nothing of the supernatural history that surrounded her and the rest of the town.

But then a mysterious witch arrives in town, Ayanna. An ancestor of Bonnie, though she doesn't know it. She works with Sheila on a spell to send Elena back to the tenth century when Klaus and all the other originals were human.

Tatia, the original Petrova, only Seventeen years old had just moved to the village. Klaus and Elijah liked her like many other boys in the village. Elijah but twenty two and Niklaus only nineteen. They hadn't yet fallen in love with her. When Elena Gilbert arrives, what will happen? Tatia's mother says that Elena is also her daughter. Will anyone discover the truth? Will Elena be stuck there forever?


	2. Chapter 2

It was saturday morning on a hot day in June. Just the night before Elena Gilbert had celebrated her sixteenth birthday. She woke up with a big smile on her face remembering the night before. She had everyone she loved at this party and finally after so many years of being friends, Matt Donovan asked her out. Today they were going out on their date. Bonnie and Caroline were coming over to help her pick something out. Everything in her life seemed to going great.

Slipping out of bed she went straight for the bathroom, showering then pulling on a towel. She planned to lounge around the house in a pair of jeans and t-shirt until her friends showed up. When finally she had her clothes on she went downstairs. Jeremy was fast asleep probably, he never woke up early, not even on a school day. Her parents had gone off early to a farmers market just outside of town. Pretty much having the house to herself, she reveled in it. Making herself coffee and turning the music up. Jeremy luckily slept through everything too.

She barely heard the doorbell, if it weren't for the break in the song she wouldn't have. Pressing pause she made her way toward the door and opened it slowly. On the other side was Bonnie's grandmother Sheila (a woman that everyone thought was crazy) and someone she didn't recognize. But she could have definetly been related.

"Uh, hi Sheila...Bonnie's not here until later. Were you looking for her?" She asked. This was kind of weird.

"No, we're looking for you..." The other woman had a British accent which only further confused Elena. She cocked her head to one side.

"I'm sorry, what can I do for you?"

Elena watched as Sheila nodded at Ayanna before a splitting pain went through her head and she dropped to the ground, writhing. She looked up for a moment.

"What the hell?" She muttered.

"I'm sorry, we had to do this" Sheila said and last thing Elena heard before blacking out was the two of the murmuring something in Latin.

…

Elena woke up for the second time that day, this time she was not so comfortable and wasn't smiling either. The floor underneath was dirt and as she sat up to take in her surroundings, she realized that she was in a forest, looking somewhat like the edge of Mystic Falls. Getting up she tried to remember how she got here and couldn't. How much had she drank at her birthday last night? She started walking but after a while she was getting nowhere. How far was she from the town?

"Tatia!?" Someone called. Elena didn't turn she kept on walking. Soon she was tapped on the shoulder and spun around to be met by a long blonde haired guy with blue eyes. He looked familiar, or maybe it was just the feeling of knowing. Either way, he thought that he knew her.

"Your mother is looking for you back at the village...she won't be happy about your clothing..." He said, his accent was captivating and Elena couldn't help but stare at him. Who was he?

"At the village?" She repeated.

"Yes...in the village...Tatia, are you alright?" He asked her. Why did he keep calling her Tatia?

"I'm not Tatia. My name's Elena..."

"Niklaus! We must be getting back, Mrs Petrova found...Wow" Someone else had joined them, clearly the two boys were brothers. Though the one who had just joined them was older.

"Tatia has a sister?"

"Clearly..."

"Will the two of you take me back to town? I am getting rather tired of this!" Elena yelled. They were both taken aback by her outburst, but complied anyway. When Elena finally managed to pull her head in she looked at what the two of them were wearing? Were they from some sort of convention? Was she going crazy?

Instead of the main street of Mystic Falls, Elena was met with what seemed to be a medevil village. Fires burning all around her, meat cooking and where there were supposed to houses...she saw tents. What the hell was going on. The elder boy, who she since learnt was called Elijah showed her to a tent where supposedly she was supposed to live. Thinking there was nothing too bad that could happen she walked in, only to be met by another girl who looked exactly like her, an identical twin. Elena almost fainted.

"Who are you?" The other girl asked.

"I'm Elena, who are you?"

"Tatia Petrova. How do you look exactly like me? Do I have a twin mother has never told me about?" She questioned as if Elena would know the answer. But poor Elena was rooted to the spot. This was probably the girl that Niklaus and Elijah were talking about back in the forest.

"Wait here, I will go get mother" She said, guiding Elena to a seat and she ran off. Soon she was joined by an older woman, one she could tell was of great power just by the way she was standing. But she also looked confused.

"Ayanna said there was another girl that looked like my Tatia." She said in a low voice. Elena didn't dare speak.

"She said her name is Elena..." Tatia started, but she was silenced her by her mother.

"Let me think, child" She snapped. Elena frowned. She was a powerful woman, but fuck she was a bit of a bitch.

"What is your name?" She finally spoke to Elena.

"Elena Gilbert" Elena told her.

"Well, Elena Gilbert while you are here you will be known as Elena Petrova and will tell everyone that you are my child alright?"

All Elena could do was nod. She was powerless. Soon the dragon lady was gone and it was just her and Tatia. She was speechless and confused. But at least Tatia seemed to know some of what was going on now.

"Mother mentioned Ayanna, so she must know what is going on...But for now you must borrow one of my dresses" Tatia told Elena who just agreed. After she was changed Tatia brought her a drink of water and sat down on the bed next to her.

"If mother does not know of your existence...who are you?" She asked.

"Elena, the girl from the future" Elena answered sarcastically. It seemed that Tatia did not realize her sarcasm, bless her heart.

"But how is there someone that looks like me in the future?"

"If I knew I would tell you, I'm just as confused as you are" Elena assured her. She really shouldn't be short with Tatia. The girl had been nothing but nice to her. She reminded her much of her own mother, Miranda Gilbert. A little naïve perhaps. But nice all the same. Tatia promised to show her around the village tomorrow, but for now they were to gather vegetables for supper. Once a week they all gathered together for dinner. Tatia seemed extremely excited though, she couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"Who are you excited to see?" Elena asked her knowingly.

"Elijah Mikaelson, I like him very much" Tatia answered. But Elena had the feeling that Niklaus liked her too. But Elena didn't say a thing. It seemed Tatia already knew.

"I like Niklaus...but I think Elijah already has my heart even though I've known him for a few weeks"

"It takes one glance, believe me" Elena conceded. Her heart had jumped when she met the younger of the Mikaelson boys, she wasn't sure why. She liked Matt did she not? Shaking her head, she needed to figure out what was going on and not get caught up with anyone around her. Though being friends with Tatia didn't seem like a bad idea. She was much like Elena.

She followed Tatia out of the tent and it wasn't a far walk to her mothers garden. They spent time talking about their lives although Elena didn't give too much away. She didn't want to screw anything. If she had learnt anything from those sci-fi movies that Jeremy had made her watch, it was not to screw with time.

…

Finally they were seated around a large table and the air was a little chilly, but the food smelt incredible. Elena didn't know any of the villagers, apart from Tatia, her mother, Niklaus and Elijah. But everyone seemed very interested in her. Tatia's lost sister, family thinking she was dead and now returned. Or so was the story.

She met the other Mikaelson siblings first since on her right side was the third youngest, Kol Mikaelson. Young and cheeky, but Elena found him to be quite the young joker. He reminded a lot of Jeremy. On the other side of Kol was the only girl in the family, Rebekah, she was only fifteen years old. But she was a sweet thing, although Kol loved to tell Elena tales of Rebekah's adventures with knives. It made her smile. Henrik of course was the sweetest. Much more innocent than his other siblings. Although Finn was not very far off. It was the parents of these children that Elena was wary of. Esther, a very powerful witch apparently (Although Elena was unsure she believed despite her surroundings) and Mikael their father, a wealthy land owner. He was quite snobby and often looked down on his own children, especially Niklaus. It made Elena feel sorry for him. Whatever had he done to deserve it?

Elena and Tatia were deep in conversation when the meal ended and Elijah came over and asked her to walk with him. Of course they were chaperoned, which Elena found rather strange. But then again, everything around her was strange. Elena then made a point of seeking out Ayanna. She had heard her name frequently and suspected she was behind all of this.

But before she had the chance to find the girl, Niklaus Mikaelson was in front of her. Elena couldn't resist meeting the smile on his face.

"Well Miss Petrova..." He started.

"Elena, please" She interrupted him. He looked quite shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Alright, when my father is not around" He told her. She gave him a look of sympathy, it must be hard.

"Since you are new to the village, would you like to be shown around? My sister has requested your company. It seems she quite likes you" He said, looking hopeful. Elena couldn't help but wonder if he was making the request too. Or maybe she was hoping that he was.

"I would love to, that is very kind of her" She said, feeling really silly talking like this. But it was quickly rubbing off on her. She turned to see Rebekah talking to Henrik and Kol. When she turned to look at Elena she gave a small smile and a wave which Elena returned. Looking around she saw Ayanna returning into the Mikaelson home. She made a point of where it was and looked back to Niklaus.

"You know Ayanna?" He asked.

"I've met her once" She answered. Clearly it was more and Elena knew that, so did Niklaus. But neither of them said another thing about it. He walked her back to the Petrova home and said goodnight. Maybe this was all a bad dream and tomorrow she would wake up in her own bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in what seemed like a dream was rather surreal. In a small cot next to Tatia's one, she slowly sat up. She shook her head and then pinched herself, wishing this to be different, but it wasn't. She was still in...whatever year this was. Elena had plans with Rebekah but more than that she wanted to go to the Mikaelson home to see Ayanna. She needed answers. If she was going to be stuck here even for a little while, she wanted to know why and if she was stuck here forever...then she needed to deal with it. Though never seeing her family again was a thought that caused her to tear up.

"Elena, are you alright?"

She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Tatia sit up. She looked at the older girl and smiled weakly.

"I am fine, just a little out of sorts...this is all strange" She answered. It was the truth in a way.

"Meeting your mother for the first time? I can imagine. But you know you have a sister so you'll never be alone" She assured her. If Elena wasn't tearing up, she was now. Tatia moved over to Elena's cot and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"You'll be fine. You've got me and from what I hear you're already friends with young Rebekah" She said. Elena managed a smile. She really did like Rebekah.

"What about you and Elijah?" Elena teased, really needing a change of conversation. She saw a deep blush cross Tatia's face. She seemed smitten and so did Elijah for that matter. Tatia told her of the first time they had met, she had literally run into Elijah and he'd caught her as she fell. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale. But it was when Tatia mentioned Niklaus that Elena became confused.

"I'm not sure what I think of him, he seems to always be around...wanting to do things for me. How do I tell him that what I feel for Elijah is so very strong...?"

What was Elena supposed to say to that? Maybe Tatia was meant to be confused, maybe this was the natural cause of things and she would messing with the future if she said something. But it wasn't in Elena's nature not to help her. So in the best manner that her sixteen year old self could, she gave her some advice.

"You just have to be honest and in time he will thank you for it, as hard as it may seem now" It seemed like pitiful advice to Elena, but not to Tatia. To her Elena was just confirming what she had to do and Tatia needed to hear it out loud.

"We must get up and prepare ourselves for breakfast, mother may be a dragon but she always has the best fruit" Tatia said. Elena chuckled and got up with her. She saw that she didn't have a choice. But Tatia was right. At least she wasn't alone. The dragon lady (Who insisted that Elena call her 'mother' while she was there) had some food set out. Finally she was a little more at ease with some food in her, though she was dying for some coffee. Had it even been invented yet?

"Would it be alright if we went to see the Mikaelson's today mother? Rebekah has taken a shine to Elena" She said. This seemed to confuse the dragon lady, but she agreed anyway. It surprised Elena but she was not going to question it. As soon as they had cleaned up after themselves they headed out into the village. It wasn't a far walk at all. Esther was the one that welcomed them both in.

"Elena right? You must be Tatia's twin" She said with a warm. But there was something in her tone that Elena did not trust. But she smiled back.

"Yes I am, it's pleasure to meet you Mrs Mikaelson"

Elena was quite proud of herself and her propriety that she managed to muster. Rebekah came bursting into the small room, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're both here? Then we must go at once! Niklaus and Kol are going to come with us. Henrik and Elijah are off with father" She told us. Tatia seemed a little disappointed that Elijah wasn't going to be with us today. But she covered it well. When Niklaus entered the room and Elena looked up, she smiled at him unaware that she was doing so. Tatia however was. She noticed the look between the two and grinned. Rebekah was too young to notice a thing at all. She was too excited to have a new friend.

Soon they were off, Rebekah leading the way with Elena on her arm. Kol walked beside them, he too seemed to be very interested in the new girl.

…

Niklaus walked alongside Tatia and felt there was something she was wanting to say. But was too afraid to ask. Would be hurt by any admission of hers? He wasn't a fool. He knew there was something going on between her and Elijah. Elena's coming to town had changed things of course, but his eyes still lay deeply on this girl that he had cared for for a long time.

"I wish you would say something" He eventually said, giving into the silence.

"I wish that I had the words...there is nothing that I would say that would make this any easier" She replied. At least that was something.

"Start with this, who do you love more?" He asked her, he wasn't heartless. He wanted to help her as much as could. If he were to move on, this was what he needed to hear.

"I love you both" She conceded and Niklaus almost sighed before he realized that she wasn't done. "But I know with my heart that I am in love with Elijah, it's not something I can control and I wish that I didn't have to hurt you...but you are better off knowing the truth...I went to Elena for advice, asked what I should do. She told me to tell you both the truth"

Tatia was looking at him with a concerned expression, how would he react to this? She saw no emotion for a while and he stopped walking.

"I hope that you remain my friend, Tatia" He said. But he couldn't mask the hurt, it would take him time. Though he wasn't allowed to think anymore. Rebekah ran over to them.

"We're going down to the swimming hole, are you two coming?" She asked.

"Of course, but you'll have to beat me there Rebekah" He exclaimed, running off. Rebekah quickly chased after him. There was nothing better than to smile until you actually felt it. If Niklaus distracted himself then he would be more likely get over this 'infatuation' as his father called it. But the more he thought of it, the more he was sure that he wasn't in love with Tatia. First off he was caught up by her beauty as everyone else was, then the way she talked. She was charming, lively and sometimes when all attention was turned towards her.

But Tatia only had eyes for Elijah, he had to accept that.

…

Elena decided to sneak up on Niklaus when she had a spare moment from Kol's chatter and Rebekah's ideas about the world. Tatia was joking and threatening to push them both in the water if they didn't behave. Aside from Niklaus, she was the oldest. He was lost in his own thoughts when Elena tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around to face her.

"You scared me" He said, but he wasn't angry.

"I had to, you were so lost in thought that I thought I'd have to push you in the water to wake you up" She replied. The idea made him chuckle. She was as tiny as Tatia. He doubted that she could do it.

"I know my sister claims that I smell, but I do not need a bath" He was charming and Elena couldn't look away from the boyish teasing expression. He seemed carefree. A look she did not see when his father was around last night. She found herself laughing.

"That's what little sisters and brothers are for, to annoy us to no end" She added.

"A little brother? I was not..."

"It was just an example, I mean looking at Kol and Rebekah. Even though they are quite lovely" Elena thought that it was a good save and Niklaus believed it. He smiled fondly at his younger siblings.

"Rebekah is not like most young girls, more interested in sharpening knives and learning how to fight. I think you are changing that already"

Elena was surprised. She had been here less than a day. But Niklaus knew Rebekah far better than she did.

"I can already see how much she looks up to you" Elena mused, they walked along side each other slowly towards the others.

"Yes, father says it is much to her detriment." Niklaus muttered darkly.

"I think she's turned out perfectly" She assured him. His smile was back again. They reached the others and Kol was the first one to come up to Elena, whispering in her ear.

"Want to help me push Nik in the lake?" He asked with a devilish grin. Elena couldn't resist. She looked over at Tatia who gave a knowing smile and a nod of approval. So they worked on coaxing Niklaus down to the lake but just as Kol was about to push him over the edge, he grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her down with him. They made a huge splash and Elena came up, gasping for air. Niklaus was laughing at her more than himself for being pushed in.

"I've been living with Kol for the past fifteen years, I know him too well" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I will get you back for this" Elena said, half joking and half serious. She splashed him water, hitting him right in the face. She poked out her tongue.

"How mature" She was surprised at the sarcasm, but smiled. At least someone else had the same sense of humour as her.

"I know" Elena began to climb out of the water, trying uselessly to dry her hair.

"We might want to take a long while walking back, mother will kill you" She said, but her expression wasn't scolding, just a little nervous.

"Okay, but if we get in trouble...we blame Niklaus" Elena said the last part a little louder, causing Rebekah, Kol and Tatia to laugh.

"Perhaps I should challenge you to a duel, Miss Petrova. Would that suit?" He asked, their banter was throughroughly entertaining to those around.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you, Mr Mikaelson" She said, all innocent. Though she doubted the fencing her dad had tried to teach her was anything compared to the actual sword fighting that Niklaus was used to.

"I'm quivering with fear already"

"Then perhaps you need to go home and get to bed early, you need to be rested up for our duel"

The talk continued on the way back, everyone joined in. They were all betting on Elena to win to annoy Niklaus. Although Elena knew it would never happen, did they ever let woman do anything of their own accord in this village.

…

Back in their home, Tatia and Elena helped prepare dinner. She couldn't believe that yet another day had gone by and still she hadn't been able to talk to Ayanna. It was getting frustrating and Elena wasn't the most patient person in the world. Tatia seemed to notice too, but her questions when they were sitting up in bed were entirely on another subject.

"Do you like Niklaus?" She asked, her tone was gentle but it still made Elena uneasy.

"I can't like him" Elena answered. What was going to happen, she likes Niklaus and then she has to leave all of a sudden? It wasn't fair on anyone.

"And why not?"

"Because...what if I have to leave?"

Tatia frowned, not liking the thought of her new sister going anywhere. But she could see the real doubt and concern etched onto her face.

"Don't spend your time worrying about it, you might miss something incredibly amazing. He might be the right one for you and you would have never known it because you were too afraid of what was going to happen" Tatia said, now more confident. Oh dear. Elena had turned her into Dr Phil. But truth rang in every word she spoke.

"I'm only seventeen," She said, using the age the dragon lady had told her to use. "I need not worry about anything just yet"

"I happen to disagree, I think you can fall in love now. Just don't dismiss him" Tatia begged. More than anything she wanted Niklaus to be happy and if Elena made him happy then she was going to do everything in her power to get them together.

"I promise I won't" She told Tatia before she went to sleep. She certainly had a lot to think about tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed, Elena did not see Ayanna by herself. She was always with Esther Mikaelson or one of her children. She was growing frustrated, Tatia knew there was something wrong but she didn't want to pry. Though eventually curiousity would wear on her. They had been spending their days planting and gathering vegetables. It was tedious work and she often got too hot. But it was a welcome distraction from her situation.

Tatia often went on about Elijah and everything about him. By the end of the fourth day Elena felt like she knew Elijah better than she knew herself. She almost asked about Niklaus, but she was afraid to. Determined to not chase anyone or like him more than she should.

She had been gone for almost a week. What were her family doing at this point? Her friends? Was everyone looking for her? Maybe time wasn't passing at all for them and this one of those weird movie situations or books that she used to read when she was younger. But this wasn't Narnia, somehow deep down Elena knew that this was all too real.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Rebekah walking in. Tatia had presently gone with her mother somewhere. They had given her an explanation, but all Elena cared about was time alone. Although now she wasn't going to get that. But it wasn't Rebekah's fault. She didn't know.

"Tatia told me that you would be alone, so I talked to mother and she said you must eat with us. Kol is dying to bore you with his stories, Elijah wants to ask about Tatia of course and we all know that Niklaus has a soft spot for you" She didn't breath during her little speech and Elena barely caught a word of it. Though she managed to understand most of it.

"If I'm not imposing..." She trailed off, she was hard pressed not to make a comment about 'Niklaus has a soft spot for you'.

"Of course not! I would like my new friend to be there...that is if I'm not overstepping anything, calling you that" She said, suddenly all shy. Elena gave her a warm smile.

"Of course not, I will be glad to call my friend"

That made Rebekah grin and offered Elena a hand up. Putting her arm through Elena's she walked her back to her own home. It was a lot nicer than the one Elena was staying in. They must be a very wealthy family, she thought. Soon she was taken over by Kol and his new ideas to prank his brothers. He was quite cunning and Elena thought that he would get along very well with Jeremy. When they finally sat down for dinner Elena was seated between Rebekah and Niklaus. She was trying to be overwhelmed by how close they were and focused her thoughts on the other conversations going around the room.

…

Esther it seemed knew exactly who Elena was, she kept dropping hints throughout the evening. So Elena in all curiousity offered to help her clean up while the others made ready some dessert. Esther skirted around the subject for a little while before Elena had to out right ask her what was going on.

"I know exactly who you are, Elena Gilbert. Ayanna explained everything...In a month or two we will send your back to your own time. But for now we have to try and save my son"

It was a perfectly good explanation, but Elena was still confused.

"What was wrong with him in the first place?" She asked. Elena stood still as Esther told her that in the near future Niklaus would have fallen in love with Tatia along with Elijah, creating a riff between them. Also that her husband was close to figuring that Niklaus had a different father. That shocked her. Niklaus looked up to Mikael even though he was cruel. Soon she was going to put a spell binding his werewolf side safe and that Tatia would be sacrificed, only not really. It was going to be staged. She would be put to sleep until such that the curse was lifted.

"I don't know if I can believe..." Elena trailed off. "I've never believed in the supernatural, people live human lives and they die. But then I can't deny that something else is going on here. I'm in..."

"The tenth century" Esther finished for her. "Look, I know that my children are doomed, but I want to save them. If everything Ayanna says is true then I must do something now" She seemed desperate. A mother looking out for her children. Elena was only sixteen and she couldn't understand that. But she understood family. Just like she had met Tatia and immediately felt a bond between them that would bind them forever.

"When you bind that side...would you send me back then?" Elena asked, no longer afraid of Esther.

"Yes, yes I will"

Elena didn't know if she would keep to her word, but it was all that she could trust right now. They joined the others and now more comfortably she sat next to Niklaus. Although she didn't know if she would be able to keep the secret of his parentage to herself, she was at ease now that she had a way home.

"Your mother is very kind" She said to Niklaus, aware that they hadn't really talked this whole time.

"She is, much more so than father" He whispered, she smiled at that. It was a risk speaking that out loud.

"I think they both love you very much" Elena added.

"Thank you, you miss Elena are also very kind" He was a shy boy, Elena couldn't help but smile up at him. How impossible it was not to get lost. Quickly she looked away and over at Tatia who was giving her a knowing grin. Elena thought of another reason to stay away, wasn't he getting over Tatia? She wasn't going to be the rebound girl. Not for one second. But when had Tatia gotten here, realizing she had been quite away in her own thought.

…

Tatia was quiet on the way home, she was determined to be match maker between Niklaus and Elena. They had both made a point to avoid each other for most of the night, so it was going to be difficult. But if she could find happiness for two people she cared about then that was all that mattered.

When reached the tent they discovered that Ayanna Bennett had come to visit. While Tatia was quickly sent to bed, Elena was kept back. She was suspicious. Everyone in the village knew that Ayanna was a witch, like her own mother. What were they up to with Elena?

…

"I have informed Maria of our plans" Ayanna said, reffering to dragon lady with her real name.

"You mean the ones you forced me into?" Elena quipped back. They looked shocked, but she wasn't a girl from the tenth century, she had her own voice. Given she wasn't as talkative as Caroline, but in the end she knew how to stand up for herself.

"It needed to be done, Niklaus needs to saved from himself...before he becomes the heartless man he is in your time" Ayanna told her, she cared for the Mikaelsons. That much was obvious. But Elena wasn't hers to command.

"Did you ever think that he became that way because people betrayed him for things that weren't his fault?" Elena asked them both. It was the truth. His parentage wasn't his fault and he didn't even know about it and he was being punished.

"He has the right to know who he is, where he came from and to be the person he was meant to be" She added. She hardly knew Niklaus and she was defending with as much fervour as any of her other friends.

"Do you even know what comes with being a werewolf? Or even what happens to become one?" Ayanna said, frowning.

"No..." Elena admitted sheepishly.

"Well you have to kill someone, any death as his hands and his werewolf side will be unleashed"

Elena was dumbfounded, she had no idea. But with all her might she could not picture Niklaus as a murderer.

"He's too kind and gentle, he wouldn't. Perhaps you should all put more faith in him" Elena stood up without asking to be excused and walked to her bed. Tatia was sitting up, she had been listening the whole time.

"You're not my sister?" She asked, looking hurt. Elena didn't blame her.

"I'm sorry, Tatia...they made me say it. But we're still family, I'm not sure how. But it's true" Elena answered. Tatia simply sighed.

"I still wouldn't have cared, you should have told me. To me I still think of you as a sister...I mean look at you, we're twins!" She exclaimed. Elena smiled at her.

"I know, so we're still sisters okay? I've always wanted a sister. All I have is an annoying little brother, as much as I love him"

They both laughed.

"Perhaps you could sympathize with the older Mikaelsons, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik are quite a handful"

"Niklaus and Elijah seem to handle it very well" Elena mused.

"You and Niklaus seem to be getting along" Tatia said slyly.

"Tatia..." Elena warned.

"But you're perfect for each other, he's kind and gentle and quite opinionated" She finished. Elena raised her eyebrows at the last word. Was she really? Yes. People that had known her a long had gotten used to it, but Tatia had guessed it after a week.

"I can't like him, I won't be second choice"

"But you won't be. What Niklaus and I had wasn't love and in time he will realize that"

Why was Elena hoping that this was true? Her heart was causing her to want things that she wasn't supposed to, that went against everything she believed. But she couldn't see the monster that Esther and Ayanna were talking about, not for one second.

…

Elijah and Niklaus were having the same conversation almost after everyone else had gone to sleep. He might have thought that Tatia and Elijah were working together had he not known that they hadn't talked about it, yet.

"Why are you so determined?" He asked his brother.

"Because I can see that you are already attached, you like her" Elijah answered.

"Even if I did, it's far too soon" He almost said _after Tatia _but stopped himself quickly.

"Not if it's right"

It came with being the oldest, being wise and all. Or that's what it looked like. Elijah was wiser than their father and he was only twenty two. He would be married to Tatia in no time and they would have a family. Like he said, it was only right. But Niklaus was likely to muck around for a while before he actually had the confidence to admit that he liked Elena.

He would speak to his mother about it, spending more time with her. He felt it was too soon, but maybe he should listen to everyone else.

"She's different Elijah, speaks like she's from another time..." He trailed off. Her accent, the way she moved, talked, laughed. She looked Tatia and that was where the similarities ended. Apart from a kind heart perhaps. Elijah had managed to talk him into thinking about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena decided the next morning to sneak out, she figured that the dragon lady wouldn't mind if no one found out. After all she wasn't actually Elena's mother. Tatia was still fast asleep, it still surprised Elena how much she looked like the other Petrova. It was like looking in a mirror. Wrapping a small blanket around her shoulders she slipped out of the house. She walked around the back of the village and headed down to the swimming hole that the Mikaelson's had showed her the other day.

Turning around to see if anyone was following her she stepped out of the blanket and the dress, hanging them on a nearby tree. It had been nine days since her last shower and it seemed that this was her only option. Rid of all clothes she walked into the water until she was covered up to her shoulders. It was the most relaxing thing she had ever done. She swam around, dipping her head under for a second. Sighing as she came up again and froze.

Niklaus Mikaelson was standing there, his mouth open in shock. He turned away.

"I'm sorry, Miss Petrova. I will leave" He said.

"Don't! I mean, just look that way while I get my clothes back on!" She yelled. He stopped an stayed where he was. Elena got out and found her clothes, quickly putting them back on. She told Niklaus that he could turn back around.

"I didn't see anything" He looked quite panicked.

"I know, I believe you Niklaus"

"Thank you, Miss Elena"

She found that she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. So natural. She shivered, though it wasn't because of the cold. Niklaus saw this and grabbed the blanket out of the tree, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Here, better?" He asked, the concern on his face was endearing and she wasn't even hurt.

"Yes, thank you" Elena answered, looking back up at him. She was caught by his gaze, stuck in the eyes that looked like they had seen a world of hurt. For a moment she wanted to cry, knowing what he was going to go through and not being able to tell him or do anything to stop it.

Niklaus stood there equally as taken, but the moment his eyes went to her lips he forced himself to pull away. He couldn't do that could he? He hardly knew her. He cursed himself for feeling this way already.

"Walk with me?"

Elena simply nodded and put her arm through when he offered. She held on a little tighter than she probably needed, blaming it on the terrain in her head.

"So what is it like where you grew up?" Niklaus asked, determined now to know her better.

"It's beautiful, much like here in fact. I know that I have been reunited with family, but I miss the old one too" She answered. She missed Jeremy so much even though he annoyed her to no end. She continued on. "I have a brother back there, he is much like Kol...but I miss him a great deal"

"That is why you like Kol so much"

"Yes, he already feels like a younger brother that I'd have to get out of trouble" She laughed and Niklaus laughed along with her. Maybe one day Jeremy and Kol would meet and be friends. But then again Elena highly doubted it. What would a thousand years do to someone so innocent?

They were almost back at the village and the sun was shining a little brighter than before. Elena stopped, making Niklaus stop with her.  
"I enjoyed this morning" She told him.

"I did too" He was at a loss for more words than that. She surprised herself even more by leaning to kiss on him the cheek before walking back to her tent. He stood there for a good few minutes after she walked away, touching the place where she kissed him. He wasn't embarrassed any longer about almost seeing her naked, he was nervous about the next time he saw her and wanting to kiss her again.

…

Now that Elena had spoken to Ayanna once, it seemed easier to find her again and speak in private. She helped Ayanna gather flowers for the Mikaelson home. Tatia was with Rebekah, Kol and Henrik minding them for a few hours. Elijah and Niklaus she had no idea. She hadn't seen him since the kiss and it was only a kiss on the cheek but it tugged at her heart more than Matt ever had. She felt terrible despite the fact that they weren't even dating.

"What happens to him?" Elena asked Ayanna, refferring to Niklaus.

"I'm not you will like the answer..."

"I don't care, I already know that apparently he becomes a monster...What else?" She asked.

"He becomes a murderer, not compelling people to forget after he's done with them. Elena he doesn't care if these people have families, children to go back to..." Ayanna trailed off again. No, Elena wouldn't believe it. This was Niklaus and he was good and pure.

"Miss Petrova?"

Elena turned and it was Niklaus, but by the look on his face she knew that he hadn't heard a word that they said. She smiled sweetly, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"I will be turning twenty at the end of this week, mother is cooking a special dinner...would you like to come?" He asked her. He seemed nervous, why would he be? She was the one that should be nervous after all that had happened.

"I would love to" She told him in all honesty.

"Perfect, I will see you then and let you get back to your day" He nodded towards them both and walked away. Elena's heart was pounding. Ayanna waited until he was out of ear shot again until she spoke.

"You like him don't you?" She asked. Elena just nodded. With Ayanna she could be honest.

"I know you've come here to save him, but I would warn you against being too attached. It will be a thousand years before he gets to see you again. He will have changed"

"Then what's the point in doing this at all?" Elena snapped, she stood up and started to walk away. Ayanna did not bother chasing her, it wasn't proper for a lady to do so. But she could see that their feelings were already strong, if they were like this already then what would they be like before Elena had to be sent home (It was impossible for her to stay of course). It would be a manner of weeks before Elena had his heart and he would want to marry her. Could they let it get that far? To save her children Esther knew no boundaries, she admitted to herself. If she could take a teenage girl away from her family then what else would she really do?

…

It was the night before Niklaus' birthday celebration that Tatia discovered the news. She was pregnant. Her mother could see in her cheeks, tell by the way she walked and the amount of times she ran off to be sick...She couldn't be more than eight weeks along. It was just before they left their old village and Maria had found out that Tatia slept with a boy in the village, they weren't in love...Tatia was just naïve enough to think that he cared for her.

What Elijah felt for her was real, but what would he say when he discovered this news? Tatia had one person she went to straight away for advice, Elena.

Elena of course could see that Elijah would marry her in a heart beat, but would his family accept it? It shouldn't matter what they think, but it would in the end. She told Tatia that she should just tell Elijah, he loved her it wasn't going to make him run away.

"What would you do if you was you and Niklaus?"

That question took Elena by surprise.

"It wouldn't because...we're not together, we shouldn't be" Elena answered.

"That's not right, you may not have been here long, but I can see it already...the way you look at him and he you"

Was Tatia right and Elena was just being insecure? This wasn't normally like her. With Matt she knew that he liked her before he asked her out. Other dates before that, she had known. But everything about this situation was throwing her off. Niklaus might just be being kind to her because she was new this old Mystic Falls.

"Everything about this whole situation is complicated" She tried again. Tatia didn't believe that either.

"Situation, circumstance whatever you may call it. It does not matter. You like him and he likes you. Don't miss out because you might be leaving. It would just be worse if you don't anything"

"Look who's all wise now" Elena said with a grin and Tatia laughed.

"It's the truth"

"I know"

Then Tatia looked like she had won. Elena had indirectly admitted to liking Niklaus. Now she could get to work on her plan, she just had to get him to admit it too.

…

Elena woke to Tatia shaking her, she was grinning from ear to ear and Elena turned over, burying her face in the pillow.

"Early" She mumbled.

"But you are missing the day!" Tatia exclaimed. Normally Elena would agree, she was a morning person. But not here.

"Mother has made us both new dresses, you must get up so we can do the work for the day...then come back get dressed for this dinner..."

"He only asked me out of politeness toward you" Elena replied. Tatia huffed, slightly annoyed. She was only trying to help Elena, but the younger girl was not making it very easy.

"You are getting away with this, you are going to party and Niklaus will not be able to keep his eyes off you."

Tatia was very determined. Elena couldn't help but _or his hands _on the end of that sentence. Shaking off her thoughts. She might admit that she likes him, but that was definetly not going to happen. As much as she wished it.

Eventually she got up and pulled on a suitable dress for the days work. All they really had to was collect new flowers for their home and pull up the potatoes that were ready. It took a few hours but when they arrived back they still had plenty of time to get ready.

Elena and Tatia's thoughts were completely different. Elena was trying to figure out a way of getting back home before she was too attached to everyone here (which was already too late) and Tatia figuring out a way to get Niklaus and Elena alone.

…

"Niklaus, your guests will be here soon" Esther called out, he was busy getting himself dressed. Today he was turning twenty, Esther thought it high time that his son found a wife. Perhaps after Elena was gone he would find happiness again. She felt horrible for calling the girl a distraction because none of this was her fault. But she did have to go back eventually and their family had to become vampires. Otherwise Elena would never exist in the first place.

"Mother, may Elena sit next to me tonight?" He asked her, she had never heard her son so shy, so quiet. Well except around Mikael.

"Of course, dear. It's your birthday" She answered. He would get his birthday wish tonight, she just hoped that her husband did not ruin it. After that Niklaus went to find Elijah to get his advice.

"It's seems sudden, too soon even..." Niklaus trailed off.

"But we cannot help what we feel can we?" Elijah was the most level headed person in their family.

"I know, so what I do I do?" He asked his older brother.

"You spend more time with her, get to know her. But you can't wait forever, because she won't" Elijah answered. He was right of course. The worry about it being too soon was slowly drifting, the more he thought about it, the less doubt there was in his mind. Why shouldn't he like Elena?

When he heard her voice from the other room, the smile that immediately rose to his face was his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena was seated next to Niklaus and finding it very hard to concentrate on anything that was going on around her. She could hear only him and her non-commital response to everything else was quite obvious to the rest of the party. But no one seemed or care very much. He asked all about her life, which were lies to him really. Though he didn't know it. She wanted to badly to tell him, but would really believe her? Perhaps, with a witch for a mother. Rebekah too was a witch, but her mother was very careful about her practice and she wasn't very powerful yet. He too told her many things about his life. But they weren't allowed a private moment, it wouldn't have been proper. It was strange to think about. No one cared back home if she walked around holding Matt's hand or spent time alone. But here...it was all too different.

Tatia seemed all too determined to change that of course, but she had many problems of her own to worry about and of course Elena didn't want her to worry about her. So she set out to know Niklaus on her own.

When they all went out for a walk for the evening, Elena hung back with him, her arm through his. It still baffled her that Esther and Ayanna thought that he was going to turn out to be a monster. It was further down the path when he surprised her completely.

"I went to your mother this morning," He started, though he seemed nervous.

"Go on" She encouraged him with a gentle smile.

"I know we've barely just met, but I asked her permision to court you" He told her. Elena's smile then broke out into a full on grin and she stopped to check that no one was looking before she leaned up to kiss his cheek. The blush on both their faces when they kept walking seemed to hold the other. Niklaus thought she was rather lovely.

"I would like that very much" She admitted. Tatia turned for a moment and smirked at them both, she knew! Elena would talk to her later about that. She wasn't mad at her of course. But how could she keep this from her? Suddenly her hate of the dragon lady went dislike.

"Then I will come see you tomorrow at first light, my siblings will be there because mother doesn't trust me..."

Elena gently squeezed the arm that she was holding.

"It's fine, we can make them go swimming and we can supervise. Then you don't have to spend every moment with them" Elena's idea seemed perfectly good to Niklaus and he was looking forward to tomorrow even more.

…

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me what Niklaus had asked!" Elena exclaimed, though her expression was full of happiness, not anger.

"Please tell me you said yes, he was very nervous" Tatia said, although she already knew the answer.

"Of course I said yes, I like him very much. More than I should" Elena added. Tatia pulled her 'sister' in for a hug.

"I'm glad you have come, Elena. It has been a very lonely existence. You and Elijah mean everything to me" Tatia confessed. Then Elena burst into tears. She felt horrible, but she told Tatia it was because she was happy to finally have a family and be falling in love. She was a terrible person for this. She was going to kill Sheila, Esther and Ayanna for this.

"Elena, it's nothing to cry over. You have happiness, you should be smiling and enjoying. Life is far too short to do anything else"

Elena then knew who Tatia reminded her of. Her mother, Miranda Gilbert. She knew exactly what to say to make everything better. Even though Elena was doing a horrible thing, she couldn't do much about being here. Should she feel guilty for being happy? No.

…

The next day Elena was barely through breakfast when the Mikaelson's came through, Rebekah hugging Elena tightly, clambering on about going for a swim this morning. Kol was planning to dunk his sister under or even throw her in, Elena decided to say nothing. She was staying out of that sibling rivalry. Though Kol did ask for her help several times. He was pulled away by Niklaus when they were walking. Rebekah came and walked next to her.

"I am happy that you came here, it's nice to have a new friend" She said.

"I would consider us best friends wouldn't you?" Elena asked, returning her smile.

"Of course, I just thought that Tatia might that to you" Rebekah answered. She was far too sweet for her own good.

"She is my sister, we're very close."

A sudden thought came to Elena's mind, what if Rebekah were her sister? What if she was going to stay here and her and Niklaus married. She was only sixteen. Though then again in this time from the age of fourteen girls were married. That was something that Elena didn't want to think about. Well she didn't want to think about when it came to Matt. She had known him her whole life and as much as she tried her hardest, even though she liked him, she still couldn't do it.

But being married to Niklaus...A very clear imagine came to her mind. Living in Mystic Falls present day with a child there. But that was also very impossible. Even if she was here for very long at all, would it be long enough for any of that to happen? Besides, it wouldn't be fair of her to have a child and leave.

Rebekah brought back to the present, in a sense anyway.

"What are you thinking, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked timidly.

"I'm thinking about Niklaus, he asked to court me and I said yes" Elena answered, it was partly true. Niklaus was very much in her head.

"That makes me happy, if you two marry then I will have another sister and I will not be so alone"

When Rebekah said that Elena put her arm around her shoulder.

"You will never be alone, Rebekah. I don't think any of your family would allow that. Neither would I. I promise you"

She hoped that if she went back that she would find Rebekah and they could be friends. But would she forgive Elena? Maybe she could tell Rebekah. But then again that might too much for her. She wasn't that much younger than Elena, but she was so naïve.

"Now you make me wish even more that we were sisters!" Rebekah grinned and Elena smiled along with her.

"Lets concentrate on having fun for now"

Rebekah was okay with that. She ran off to catch up with Niklaus and Kol. Elena enjoyed watching their banter, Kol trying to push his brother to trip and Niklaus getting his revenge. Eventually they reached the swimming hole, it looked far more beautiful now than it did in 21st century Mystic Falls.

Elena took a seat next to Niklaus while his siblings went straight for the water.

"I like Rebekah very much" She mused.

"She is the most innocent person I know besides Henrik" Niklaus added.

"She reminds me of you"

That made Niklaus smile and he nudged her gently, a step forward for him.

"Are you saying that like you me?" He asked shyly.

"I do like you, more than I should" She answered. She looked down at their hands, they were close yet they seemed so far away. Elena slowly reached over and took one his hands in hers. They much softer than she imagined. Niklaus laced his fingers through hers and held her hand tightly.

"We'd be told off even for this" He said, chuckling.

"They'll never know" She teased, he started laughing. Elena looked over to the water, Kol and Rebekah lost in their own fun trying to prank each other. In not wanting to waste a moment, Elena gently pulled his face to hers, kissing him. Klaus was surprised but he manged to respond by kissing her back. He then found where his heart belonged.

_**...Meanwhile in present day Mystic Falls...**_

Katherine Pierce had never hated Mystic Falls so much, after the witch told her that she had a way for Klaus to give up on chasing her, she took the chance. But pretending to be a teenager, that wasn't supposed to be part of the deal. But she had no choice. She wanted to be rid of Klaus and she didn't exactly have the dagger. The little witch was the only one who knew who she was. Her little 'brother' Jeremy accepted her bitchy attitude to that time of the month at which Katherine had just switched off. She didn't want to know.

The only thing she found enjoyable was the young human boy Matt and he seemed to like her or who she pretended to be.

"Elena, are you ready?" Katherine was pulled out of her thoughts, only now realizing that Caroline was talking to her. She gave Bonnie and Caroline her best smile.

"Of course, girls night at the grill it is" She said.

"Matt will be there!" Caroline exclaimed, pulling Katherine's hand and out the front door. She wanted to get out of here, she didn't want to be attached to a human. That wasn't her. She was waiting for someone in particular.

...Back in the tenth century...

"I TOLD YOU THEY'RE IN LOVE!" It was Rebekah yelling from the edge of the water, her and Kol climbing out, both with big grins on their faces. Elena pulled away, her face red. Niklaus too. It wasn't shame though.

"One day you will be our sister too and we can spend more time together" Rebekah said.

"Rebekah!" Niklaus scolded.

"Niklaus it's..."

"She'll be spending more time with Niklaus, not you" Kol said, rolling his eyes. From then Elena and Niklaus decided to stay out of the conversation. Instead they shared quick glances between the two younger ones. Tatia was waiting for her at home, the biggest grin on her face.

"So, what happened?" Tatia asked with a knowing grin.

"Nothing..." Elena answered, slying collapsing on her bed. She lay back, smiling up at the ceiling of the tent.

"Elena..."

"I kissed him, he kissed me back" Tatia screeched, hugging Elena tight.

"This is perfect! You two are going to fall in love and you can stay here in the village."

In a flash Elena stood up and went to find the dragon lady, saying that she needed to see Esther before Tatia came into the room. She wanted to stay, as irrationally as she might be thinking. It was what she wanted.

Esther came once Tatia had fallen asleep and they adjoined in the next room.

"I want to stay" Elena said, almost.

"No, you're not thinking clearly" Esther said calmly. Damn her.

"I am! You're son is not a monsters, Esther. He's a good person who's scared of his father, who loves with all he has anyway. I want to be here with him"

Esther looked at her with sympathy, she wanted to save her son and she would have loved for Elena to stay. But it was impossible. The spirits would not let it happen.

"You are meant to show him humanity, what he can live for...But you must go back, if you stay here you will eventually fade. You were born in the 21st century, you must go back at some point"

After that comment Elena stood up and stormed back to the room she shared with Tatia and got into bed, pulling the covers over head. She fell asleep quickly, her eyes stinging with tears once again.

…

"Elena!"

When Elena woke up back in her normal room she wondered if she was back already, but something about it felt wrong. Was she dreaming? She looked around and saw Bonnie in the doorway, giving her a confused look.

"Bon?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Grams is helping me talk to you" She said, smiling, sitting down on the bed next to her. Elena frowned.

"Why would you do this?" She asked.

"Elena, Grams explained it all. Klaus is evil and he has to be stopped" She said, but Elena shook her head quickly.

"No, Niklaus doesn't need to be stopped. He needs to be loved. He hasn't known that yet"

"You love him?"

"No! But I like him! And I can see what he needs. Now get out of my head." Elena snapped.

…

Elena sat up with a start, it was still dark out and she got up to take a walk. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders she quietly snuck out of the tent. She walked past the Mikaelson tent and at the edge of the forest she found Niklaus. He looked surprised to see her. She took a seat next to him and leant her head on his shoulder.

"I do not know why people judge what they do not understand" She said, still sniffing. Niklaus knew it wasn't proper but he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I wish I knew why my father hated me"

Then Elena cried again, burying herself in him.

"I'm sorry" He said, at a loss of what to say.

"It's not you, it's..." She looked up at him, she couldn't tell him that Mikael wasn't really his father, it wasn't her place. She did the only thing she could think of to distract him, she kissed him again. This time his lips a little more familiar and Niklaus was a little more confident. He cupped her face and his tongue pushed past her lips. Never had Elena felt more alive.

They walked home, blushing and laughing with each other. She would figure out a way to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

The next time Bonnie talked to Elena in a dream, she was ready. She knew exactly what she wanted and she told Bonnie. But Bonnie had other ideas. How could she explain the person living in her room pretending to be her. A doppelganger. Though then again, at the moment Elena was living in the tenth century and in real danger of falling in love with the 'monster' Esther wanted her to save.

"I have to figure out a way, Bon. If I've been here three weeks without any problems. Who's to say I can't live out the rest of my life here?" Elena asked her. It was strange to think that this was a dream, even though she was really talking to Bonnie.

"Because the witches will never allow it, he needs to become a vampire...all of them do. But you're there to save the worst one of them all from becoming a monster" Bonnie answered her.

"Won't this make him a monster anyway? We're lying to him just as his mother is doing. I'm lying to someone I like..." The word 'like' sounded wrong coming Elena's mouth. She was falling in love with him. They kissed when no one else was looking, they were chaperoned on dates but they managed to find moments alone. Each one finding that they never wanted to be apart from the other, taking them both by surprise.

"Elena, you have to come back, there are no two ways about it. Be his friend, just don't get too attached" She warned. Elena scoffed at that.

"It's a little bit too late for that, I'm falling in love with him. If you won't help me I'll find someone who will" She proclaimed, she then turned away from Bonnie, wanting to wake up from her dream. But Bonnie came down and sat next to her.

"I understand, believe me..."  
"No you don't! You don't understand...He's a good person, Bonnie. He's just in screwed up circumstances. The people who profess to love him really don't give a damn. You would go a little crazy if you were him too"

Elena's speech set in concrete her plan, Elena was going to save him and she was going to save herself from the future that had been set in motion before she was sent back. But she had to come back to Mystic Falls for it all to work. It wouldn't be now, but eventually she would. Whether Elena hated her or not, Bonnie would what was best for her friend.

…

Elena woke up in a sour mood, she couldn't count on Bonnie for help. Though at least she knew that now, it still hurt that her best friend wouldn't even try to understand. She sat up and looked over at Tatia who had a tired smile on her face, then all of a sudden she looked like she was about to be sick, she ran outside and started throwing up. Elena quickly wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and followed her outside, holding her back. She felt like yelling at the people who stared at Tatia, it really was none of their business. She was sick, although by the looks on their faces they were already putting two and two together. Elena cursed at people under her breath.

Finally she stopped and Elena helped her inside, washing her face with a cloth, but there was little water in their home.

"Get her dressed and take her down to the river, no one will be there this early" The dragon lady told Elena who rolled her eyes when she walked away. She was just at judgemental as the rest of the village.

"My mother knows doesn't she?" Tatia whispered as Elena helped her pull on a dress.

"She does, but it matters little what she thinks" Elena whispered back and Tatia even managed a smile.

"I wish that I could share your optimism, it seems I am lacking in spirit"

"But it's true, this is your life. You make your own decisions, I know Elijah will still love you, he is too good not to" Elena added, her tiny speech seemed to cheer Tatia up. She may care what her mother thought, but she cared what Elijah thought more.

"I am lucky to have you both in my life" She admitted. That made Elena feel warm on the inside and she found herself wanting to stay for Tatia as well as Niklaus.

"What are sisters for?" Elena replied. Once Tatia was dressed they set off from the tent and toward the forest, it was a slower walk to the river since Tatia was unwell. Elena kept an eye out while Tatia bathed and relaxed once she was dressed again. It was Elijah and Niklaus who broke their comfortable silence.

"Your mother told me that you were unwell. I was worried" Elijah said, he nodded once to say hello to Elena, but his concern was Tatia and Elena didn't blame him. Instead she turned to Niklaus and smiled up at him.

"Perhaps we should give them a moment alone, walk with me?" She asked him.

"I'd like that" He said and offered her his hand, helping her stand up. Elena quickly turned Tatia, still holding the younger Mikaelson's hand.

"I will be back soon" She promised her. Tatia nodded and turned her attention to Elijah. Niklaus led Elena away, they walked for a while in silence she spoke.

"There's something I must confess..."

"I've got something to say..."

They both talked at the same time and ended up laughing, Elena squeezed his arm gently, urging him to go on.

"No, you first" He insisted.

"Oh alright" Elena pretended to be annoyed, but she couldn't stop smiling. "You know Ayanna, the witch?" It was a silly question of course, but Elena needed context to her story.

"Of course" He nodded, not saying anything further, wanting to her hear out.

"Well Ayanna and a woman named Sheila, one of her descendants, who is also my friends Grandmother...They brought me here" She wasn't sure if she should say from the twenty first century. Would he believe it?

"Brought you here? But you're Tatia's sister aren't you?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not" Elena answered, shaking her head. "I'm one of her descendents, from the twenty first century." It wasn't her place to tell him about his parentage, but she could tell him this. But still Niklaus wouldn't speak, so Elena went on.

"Your mother, Ayanna...they were all worried about you. I was brought here to save you and at some point they're going to make me go back. But I don't want to, I want to be with you" She told him, now holding both of his hands. His expression softened and one thing was on his mind.

"They want to make you leave?"

"They do, but I'm going to do everything I can to stay" She assured him. Niklaus suddenly brought her close, not caring what was proper. He didn't want to lose Elena, he didn't even care that she had been lying to him, he just didn't want her to go.

"If I have to wait a month or a thousand years, I will wait for you. I just hope it doesn't come to that" Elena nodded against his chest, burying herself in it.

"In just three short weeks you have turned my world around, Niklaus" She said, looking up at him. He smiled back down at her.

"As have you..." He held her tightly, kissing her forehead. "So what is it like?"

She gave him a confused look.

"The...twenty first century" He sounded so disbelieving of it.

"Not hardly as beautiful as this land" It was so hard to describe and Elena didn't want to get into anymore trouble than she was. Luckily Niklaus already seemed to know a little bit about the supernatural so he was keeping for quiet for now. They walked along and she told him about the music, the way things in changed though not in great detail.

"It sounds...strange" Niklaus said, trying to sound polite and Elena just laughed.

"That's quite alright, it hasn't much improved" Elena conceded.

"But it is your home is it not? There must be people who you have left behind..." He trailed off. He wanted Elena to be happy. But he was worried that she would want to go home and he didn't want to let her go.

"I grew up there, it was my home. But my heart is here now, with Tatia, with Rebekah...with you" She told him. With that he kissed her once again.

"Then you're home?"

"I'm home"

Slowly but surely they made their way back to Elijah and Tatia who were both still deep in conversation, though they seemed happy to see Niklaus and Elena and she stood up immediately, pulling Elena with her and toward the village. With her arm through Elena's she whispered her news.

"Elijah has asked me to be his wife and he wants to raise the child as his own" She was beyond ecstatic. Never had she thought it would happen.

"I'm so happy for you, you deserve this." She said, hugging Tatia to her side quickly.

"He wants it to happen as soon as possible since I'm already nine weeks in" Tatia and Elena began discussing wedding plans. It was going to be family of course that would be there and that would be it. But then a sobering thought hit Tatia. Their parents. They would have give their consent and with the 'dragon lady' had been acting lady would she say yes?

Elena hoped that she would, even if it was because she wanted to be rid of Tatia. It sounded horrible, but she judged her just because of one decision that she made. Elijah was acting as any honorable man should. He was also head over in love with her which would have helped.

Tatia begged Elena to stay when she talked to her mother and her reaction shocked everyone.

"Of course you should marry him, I want you to be happy"

"Is this a trick?" Tatia asked, wary all of a sudden. Her mother managed a small smile.

"No, I want your happiness, that is all"

Tatia took that as a good sign and she hugged her mother tightly. Even if Elena failed at staying her with Niklaus. She knew that Tatia was happy and that would help. She would be horribly depressed for a while at missing him, but Tatia was family...she at least deserved a happy ending out of all of this.

They were all invited around to the Mikaelson's afterward to discuss the marriage between the two. Elena would have felt completely out place if it weren't for Niklaus.

"What about you and Niklaus? When will the two of you be getting married?" Kol asked them, he knew exactly what he was asking and that it would take them by surprised. But now everyone's eyes were on them and both theirs eyes had gone wide. Elena's grip on his arm tightened immensely.

"I'm not thinking about that just yet" Niklaus answered.

"Oh come off it, you two are in love and you need to be married" Rebekah added.

"We've known each other three weeks" Elena tried to argue. But she knew that it wouldn't phase Rebekah, especially not after their talk the other day.

"Does it matter when you've met the person you love?" She asked, clearly quite the romantic despite her young age.

"No" They both answered sheepishly. Niklaus quickly changed the subject back to his brothers upcoming wedding. Elena became sad quickly, what if she did marry Niklaus and she still wasn't allowed to stay? Esther was indeed a cruel woman.


	8. Chapter 8

_Present Day Chicago_

…

"I don't see why you don't go there now, I've waited a thousand years...aren't you tired already?" Rebekah asked, she still had the same young face. Given she was two years older in appearance she still hadn't changed much. Of course that was the same for any vampire.

"The witch will be back soon" Klaus reminded her, she trying his patience.

"She's your wife still and you've waited all this time...Stop wasting it!" She exclaimed. He stood up and in a second pinned his sister against the wall by the neck.

"Not a day has gone when I haven't missed her, but I don't know..."

Suddenly Klaus was pushed away by an agitated Kol. Unusually protective over his sister and Klaus had suspicions. But either way he didn't want to know. Anyone was better for her than Stefan Salvatore.

"Watch it, brother. She misses Elena as much as you do. But so do I, you're almost as broody as Elijah" He said, taking a drink from behind Gloria's bar.

"Well his wife was sacrificed to make him a vampire" Rebekah conceded. Tatia was the innocent victim in all of this. She had no control over what happened to her and she only loved Elijah and her son until her dying breath.

"Yes, lets leave her out of the conversation shall we?" Elijah walked into the room with Gloria close behind her. Klaus was suddenly on edge once again.

"Fine, but tell us...where is she?" He asked.

"I've found her and I've also found the first doppelganger" Gloria answered. "But I tell you this and you will protect my descendants from here until eternity. Because one day slowing down the ageing will catch up with me"

"It seems a fair deal, now tell me, where is my wife?" Klaus snapped.

"She's with you" Gloria told him, he rolled his eyes.

"I've talked to Sheila, a descendant of Ayanna. A little over three weeks ago is when she was sent back and she met you"

Klaus sat back in his seat, running his hands through his hair and Elijah placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be a while before I see her then"

"Brother, you'll see her. Be patient"

Yes, they were all still monsters, predators. But they were a family. They didn't need the parents that professed to love them but didn't. They had each other. And even though when they fought it was far too dangerous, they still loved each other.

"Lets have a drink" Kol grinned, trust him to be think about alcohol at a time like this, thought Klaus. But it would certainly make him feel a little better since he was certainly wasn't feeling very patient at all.

…

_10th Century Mystic Falls_

…

"Elena, look at me...I'm about to be married!" She exclaimed, dancing around the room. Tatia was glowing for many reasons. Pregnancy suiting her very much and Elena very excited about meeting 'nephew' ended up becoming very protective.

"You look beautiful" She said honestly. Even though they looked the same, well with very subtle differences, Elena thought Tatia much more beautiful than her. She had a much kinder heart, perhaps it was the century in which she was born. But she knew for a fact that Elijah and Tatia deserved each other.

"You don't think I'm rushing things?" She asked, although Tatia's face showed no signs of doubt. If there was anything she was sure about now, it was Elijah.

"Of course not, you love each other and that is what matters" Elena answered. She couldn't have been happier about today. They went down to the meadow where the others were waiting. Elena wished that in this day she had a camera. The look on Elijah's face when he saw Tatia said it all. He was looking at her like she an angel and to be fair, she did look like one. Elena was caught up in every word that they spoke and noticed that Tatia touched her tummy lightly. She was going to be part of a family. They would have a home of their own which Mikael and the other villagers had put up over the last couple of days. Their small party was enraptured over the ceremony, albeit short, it was beautiful.

Elena was seated between Finn and Rebekah, she had not spent much time with Finn, he was rather a quiet sort of person. But he reminded her of Matt. So quiet, yet his heart seemed to be in the right place. Rebekah was much like him, although much louder than Finn was.

"I haven't any member of my family this happy in a very long time" He said, Elena didn't know what to do say that. "I think it is all to do with you and your sister, so...thank you"

"I believe that is nothing to do with us, but even though families quarrel, they always find a way back to one another" She told him. He nodded.

"You speak like someone much older than yourself, Miss Petrova"

"Elena, please"

"Well, Elena. What I believe is that you don't see yourself clear enough. Niklaus has always been rather angry, frightened of our father as we all are. But he's happy, standing up for himself. You are to thank for that"

All Elena could do was blush, because Rebekah was sitting there on the other side agreeing with all he was saying. What was she supposed to do? If the rest of his family felt this way, then how Bonnie even think to send her back. Nature wasn't the most important thing and she wanted to tell the spirits were to stick it. Her heart belonged here.

…

"My family seemed to be stealing all your attention today, should I be worried?" Niklaus teased. He had managed to pull her away from everything after Elijah and Tatia had left for their new home.

"They could never hold my attention as you do" Elena said, nudging him. He laughed.

"You are too kind to me, Elena" He replied. All awkwardness from their earlier meeting and Elena telling him (most of) what was going on. He was at ease.

"I am confident that you can stay, I asked my mother and my father seemed to be all for it. Which surprised me greatly. But I am happy to see that he wouldn't deny my happiness"

"Perhaps he is turning a new leaf" Elena said, smiling. Although she did not believe it. For Mikael to be on Niklaus' side like this, they would planning something. Now it was something else for Elena to worry about. She had to find out what it was.

"I hope so, if he is then I can definetly keep you here. It's either that or I come with you" He said, he seemed as determined as she was and that made Elena smile.

"Niklaus...even if we are separated for a time, I will find a way back to you. I promise" It wasn't that she was giving up, far from it. If anything she was even more determined that she would be with him.

"You say that like you know we will be parted" His face was now sad, a contrast from his face moments ago.

"I don't know but I am determined that no matter what, we will still be together" Elena was sure that she was born in the wrong century many times before. Now that was just confirmed. Maybe it was the fact that Niklaus was finally realizing that Elena might have to leave and he was freaking out, but he pulled her away, out of sight of everyone else.

"Niklaus, what is wrong?" She asked, but he didn't answer her. Well not with words any case. His lips were pressed against hers in an urgent kiss and Elena kissed him back, finding it increasingly difficult to stop. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He backed her into the tree, their breathing becoming heavy and increasing risk of being caught like this only spurring them on further.

As luck would have it, it was only Kol who caught them. He promised not to tell, but Niklaus would cover for him also. It seemed a fair deal. Though one thing was sure when they were walking back to the village. Elena wanted more.

She had never known such a feeling in her short life. Was that how it was supposed to be? Because she never she could feel that way. It was out of fairy tales. Not real life. Elena collapsed onto her bed that night, knowing who she would dream of.

…

_Present day Chicago_

…

Klaus had the biggest smile on his face and his brother Finn was giving him a worried look, not sure if he should ask what his little brother was thinking. But, Kol of course had no qualms asking about someone's private life. In his mind, they had known each other far too long to be embarrassed.

"You only have to wait another...five weeks? If I remember correctly" Kol said, grinning from ear to ear. He still remembered catching Elena and Klaus that day, he had gotten away with many things after that.

"Four weeks and three days" Klaus mumbled and he heard Rebekah chuckle at him.

"She doesn't even to wait at all, yet she probably won't be allowed to leave her own house for a month" She laughed.

"You will not steal her attention first" Klaus warned his sister and she merely smiled.

"She was practically my sister! Even though I only knew her a short while..." She trailed off, everyone could see the sadness in her eyes. No one understood Rebekah, yet Elena seemed to have gotten her straight away. She had been used by so many people and Klaus thought that he had good reason to be over-protective of his baby sister.

They were soon interrupted by the door slamming and looked up. Two women walked into the bar and they were both clearly Bennett witches. Ayanna's features still strong in her bloodline.

"You need to convince, Elena to come back" One of them said simply.

"And you are?" Rebekah asked rudely.

"Bonnie Bennett, it's nice to meet you" She answered sarcastically. There was a friendship that would never amount to anything. She then turned back to Klaus.

"She's trying to convince me that she wants to stay, which I'm sure you already know. Which is I need you to connect with her in her dream, tell her to come back when the time is right...You know what will happen if she doesn't..."

Elena wouldn't exist. Klaus nodded, knowing that the witch was right. Although Elena would far too stubborn to listen to him, even now.

"I will try" He promised her. He tried to think of the last time he saw Elena, it was far too painful to bring up out loud, they almost ended things and now he would have a chance of preventing that wouldn't he...Though suddenly he vaguely remember a conversation between the two where Elena told him that he had come to see her and she told him to slap himself and he chuckled. Everyone else thought that he was crazy, as was this whole situation. But they promised each other that they would always wait and that's exactly what they did.

"We're ready" Bonnie said, pulling Klaus out of his trance. He nodded, walking over to a table where she had few candles set up. He sat down and Bonnie pulled his hands into hers. She had all she needed already, now it was just time to make a connection. He hoped that this worked.


	9. Chapter 9

When Elena woke up, well she thought that she was waking up, she was back in her old room. Stretching out for a moment she suddenly realized where she was and jumped. No, no, no...she couldn't back, not now. She had barely begun to know Niklaus, only being there for almost a month. She looked around, spinning until she was face to face with someone very familiar.

"Niklaus?" She whispered. It was him, with shorter hair and more modern clothes, but it was him. She smiled.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"You are, my love" He answered.

"Bonnie?"

"And you can call me Nik, now. It's easier than Niklaus" He said, chuckling quietly. She didn't say it, but she liked the name Niklaus better.

"What is going on? Am I coming back when I wake up?" She asked with concern on her face.

"No, but eventually you will" He answered sadly. Elena shook her head, not willing to the tears fall. But she couldn't help it and in a flash Klaus had his arms around her, comforting her.

"You need to come back, so that we can be together" He whispered, kissing the top of her.

"But's a thousand years..." Elena trailed off.

"A thousand years that have already passed" He said for her. It was a good point, but Elena didn't like thinking that she had made him wait that long. She looked up, cupping his face.

"You'll be there when I come back?" She asked him. He kissed her softly.

"As soon as you invite me in" He was grinning and she grinned back at him.

"I'm not going waste a second" She promised him. Elena didn't realize when she fell back to sleep, but Klaus watched her, wishing that they could be together already.

…

It was strange waking up and not seeing Tatia in the bed across from her, but Elena reminded herself that Tatia had the happiness she had always deserved. She got up slowly, getting ready for the day. It was strange being resigned to going back home when she would see him, but Elena wanted to stay here with him. Although she couldn't. She thought it unfair that she had to wait no time at all and Niklaus had to wait a thousand years.

The dragon lady had prepared breakfast for her and they ate akwardly together. It was always Tatia keeping the conversation going.

"I saw Niklaus...I mean, I talked to the Niklaus from my time" She said eventually.

"Oh?" That was all she had to say. Elena rolled her eyes. This woman could do nothing, she wasn't Elena's mother.

"He's convinced that I have to go back, although it isn't fair that he has to wait a thousand years" She mumbled quietly.

"Good, you need to go back. Clearly the plan is working. You are saving him from himself. Did he say what happened to his mother?" She asked eagerly. Elena fronwed.

"No, he did not"

"Then forget about..."  
"I will not! What happened to his mother?" Elena asked, although she had never been afraid of Niklaus, she was afraid of what the answer would be to this question.

"He kills her"

Elena slumped back in her seat, stunned into silence. Surely this wasn't the eventuality now? She was saving him from himself and therefore saving his mother's fate too. Elena stood up without another word and left their home. She had to be by herself for a while. What Elena didn't realize was that tonight was the full moon. Even though she set off in the early hours, she did not know the forest like everyone else did and she got herself lost. It was night fall and she heard the howling going on around her. She was scared, falling back into a tree.

…

_In the caves_

…

"She's out there right now! I have to go to her!" Niklaus yelled, Elijah was holding Tatia close. He had someone to look after already. Mikael ran and grabbed him.

"If she is out there then there is no saving her" He said, he really was heartless. Elena was wrong, he hadn't changed at all.

"Then there is no saving me either, I love her and I'm going to bring her back" And with that he ran off before Mikael could catch him. Finn tried to go after his brother but Mikael managed to hold his other son back, Henrik and the others clinging to their mother.

Back out in the forest Niklaus searched aimlessly trying to find Elena. He shouldn't have called out, bringing the wolves attention to him. But at least it would stop them from slaughtering Elena, or he'd give her long enough to run far away. If he didn't see her again he could at least he could save from being killed.

Soon he came across one of the wolves about to catch his kill, out of the corner of his eye he saw Elena's long brown hair and the soft whimper escaping her lips. She was giving up. Niklaus drew his sword, catching the beasts attention.

"No, you will not touch her" His voice full of rage that he didn't know he had. All he knew was that Elena had to stay with him. The wolf turned, stalking towards him slowly. Niklaus was trembling with the sword in his hands. Though in a flash it ran off, leaving them confused. But he wasn't like that for long, he grabbed Elena, picking her up in his arms and running as quickly as he could manage. They made it back to the caves and he stayed by her, making sure she was alright.

"I was so sure that I was going to die" She mumbled against his chest. No one dared prying them apart. Why had the werewolf listened to Niklaus? Who was he? But Elena knew, Esther told her that these creatures were fearlessly loyal to their family, it must have been Niklaus' father, who else knew who he was?

"But then you were there and all I could think about was that that creature was going to kill you"

He kissed the top of her head.

"But it didn't and everything is alright" He assured her. They stayed like that for the night until everyone started heading back to the surface again and back to the village. Elena refused to leave his side.

"People will start to talk" He teased, though he would be the last person to complain.

"I don't care if they do" Was Elena's reply, that only made him smile more. How could the man in front of her be capable of killing his own mother?

"You're going to have to marry me at this point" He said it as a joke, well it was meant to sound like one. But he was completely serious. Elena was blushing furiously and she looked away from him before burying her face in his shoulder. They took a seat outside the Mikaelson home.

"Like I would choose anything else" She eventually said. It took Niklaus a long time to realize what she had said and he pulled her face up gently to face him.

"I thought you were worried about how fast this all was going" He said, confused.

"I'm not confused about anything anymore, I know exactly what I want...and it's you, _forever_" That was a strong word, especially when it came to the two of them. Whether she had a hundred years or eternity, she wanted to be with him.

"Then I am going to marry you, as soon as I am allowed" He whispered, kissing her softly.

…

_Present day Chicago_

…

Klaus was alone when he was thinking of that memory, of course he had gone to Tatia's mother after since it was proper to ask her permission. Despite the circumstances, she said yes and so did his parents. Mikael was hoping that they wouldn't have to turn them all into vampires, but obviously that wasn't going to work.

He stepped out his bed, pulling some clothes on to cover himself and went downstairs. Elijah was sitting in the living room, looking out the window in silence.

"You miss her don't you?" Klaus asked him.

"Every day" Elijah answered, he tried to so often to cover his emotions. But when it came to Tatia it failed. She was his one weakness.

"Is there any possibility that we got it wrong? Is she alive?"

"I watched her die, brother and I held our son in my arms" Elijah still thought of Tatia's son as his own and had looked over the Petrova line for a thousand years, protecting them. Katerina didn't know of this. She ran before he had the chance to explain, thinking of his anger towards her like Niklaus...that he wanted her dead. But he couldn't. Niklaus felt ashamed that he could have killed someone that looked like  
"What were you thinking about that you would ask me about this?" Elijah asked, turning back to his brother.

"I was thinking about the night that I saved Elena from the wolves, the only interaction I had with my real father..." He trailed off. Elijah felt sorry him, when Mikael had found out Klaus' true parentage, he slaughtered his whole family. Klaus had other brothers and sisters that he never had the chance to know.  
"And as I remember, that very next day Elena agreed to marry you, although I can't fathom why" He teased. Klaus laughed. He had not been sure either, but he wasn't going to question it for a moment.

"I wasn't allowed to see her those days leading up to the wedding either after everyone seeing us in the cave..." He started laughing. How different would things have been if he had not met Elena? He was a monster, but he had something else to live for her. Although when she got back to her own home and discovered that he was the one to kill his mother, what would she think of him? That was something he couldn't predict.

…

_10th Century Mystic Falls_

…

"I can't see him? What do you mean I can't see him?" Elena yelled, now she was the dragon lady instead of Tatia's mother.

"It isn't proper, the whole village already think you..." She didn't say the words but Elena knew what she meant. Elena would have had it been the twenty first century. But she wasn't in her Mystic Falls anymore. She had to accept what was going to happen.

"Even if we were, we would be getting married. I love him" She was surprised to see the dragon lady's face soften quickly.

"I get that, I do. You might think me heartless doing this to you both. But believe, it is much easier than the fall out" In her own screwed up way, she really did think that she was protecting her family. If she wasn't worried about her own reputation, then Elena would think that she actually cared for real.

"I'm meeting Tatia" She stood and up walked out, she met Tatia and her and Elijah's home. He had gone for the day with Niklaus, getting firewood. But Elijah just wanted the company and knew it would take a lot to actually keep his brother from Elena. But it gave Tatia and Elena time to talk.

"So, my sister is getting married, this gives me a chance to plan" Tatia teased.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked her, though not worried at all. This was going to be the hardest few days that Elena had ever been through. She only made it out of Tatia and Elijah's a few minutes before Niklaus and Elijah arrived back. She would lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to the wedding night. She was always left wanting more.


	10. Chapter 10

_Present Day Mystic Falls_

…

Elena was a far cry from the girl who left almost a month ago, after talking to her again in her dream, Elena said that she would come back. But there was something that Elena was hiding and Bonnie tried to her best to ask her friend, but Elena wouldn't budge. She could see that Elena was in love with Klaus, that much was obvious. But the rest seemed a total mystery. Another thing she didn't understand was how she could feel that way...after so short a time.

"What are we doing for the decade dance?" Caroline asked her, usually she was the girl with ideas but something was going on with her too.

"I was hoping you had some ideas, but if not...maybe the 80's?" Bonnie suggested. That seemed to brighten up Caroline's face. She had something to focus on and somewhere to start from.

"Fluro! Big hair, this calls for a shopping trip. When is Elena getting here? We've been waiting an hour" Caroline hadn't noticed anything different about Elena. Katherine put on a very good act as Elena and sometimes she had Bonnie wondering too. But Bonnie knew what Katherine was really like. She was a vampire and not one of the nice ones at that. She was doing this all for herself.

"I'm here!" Katherine yelled, walking into Caroline's house, she was soon walking into Caroline's room.

"The 80's huh? When are we shopping?" She asked, smiling widely and Caroline grinned back at her.

"See? Elena is getting in the spirit! Lets go Bonnie" She stood up, taking her friends with her downstairs. Katherine was driving them and Bonnie just had to suck it up. This was going to be all worth it in the end wasn't it?

…

_10th Century Mystic Falls_

…

Tomorrow was Elena's wedding day, just that small sentence even seemed unbelievable to Elena. But not to Tatia who thought that this was coming from day one. Elena wasn't sure about any of the traditions from this century. Was she allowed to Niklaus or wasn't she? She definetly knew their view on sex. But Elena was nervous about that too, even having Caroline as a friend (who bless her heart, always meant well), she still didn't want to know much about it. Sex was with somebody you loved. And she loved him. How it was possible to fall in love with someone that quickly she didn't know. But it still happened.

Elena tried to force herself to think of something different, because although she was nervous, there was no denying to herself that she wanted this. She had to keep herself from jumping him before tomorrow night. She went and sought Tatia out for advice. She didn't have Caroline or Bonnie here and now she saw the girl as one of her closest friends, a sister.

When she arrived at the house Elijah was sitting with her and Elena almost walked right out. She didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Come in, Miss Petrova. I was just about join Niklaus" He said, giving her a warm smile.

"I don't want to interrupt" Elena replied, shaking her head.

"We were just discussing baby names, but Elijah was really about to head. So come keep me company" Tatia added. It seemed she had grown up immensely in just a few days.  
"If you're sure"

"We're sure, you two need to discuss tomorrow I'm sure" Elijah kissed wife on the forehead before heading out the door to see his brother. Elena waited until the door was properly shut until she collapsed on the small couch in a rather unladylike manner.

"You look as if you have a lot on your mind..." Tatia mused, prompting Elena to at least talk about it.

"I do, but I'm rather afraid to ask you for advice about this..." Elena trailed off, looking down at her hands. Tatia gently gave one of her hands a squeeze.

"You're my sister, you can ask anything. Even if you think it will make me blush" She said, offering Elena a smile. Elena laughed quietly and looked to Tatia again.

"It is about my wedding night, now normally it wouldn't seem like such a big deal to me. But this is Niklaus and my feelings for him...well they are unlike anything I have ever known. And I don't want to be a big disappointment to him" She said. Tatia pondered her words for a moment, thinking how to explain this all to her.

"It is a big deal, but in the most wonderful way you can imagine. Now I may have made a mistake in the past. But my wedding night, it was the most amazing night of my life and I had always thought Elijah would be so reserved" Tatia said with a naughty smile adjourning her lovely face. Elena couldn't help but laugh. She had never imagined Tatia could be so blunt, not that she wanted to know what Elijah was like in bed.

"You have made me feel better, you will just have to keep me from jumping him before then" Elena said, half teasing and half serious.

"One more day, Elena. One more day and will be all yours" Tatia hugged her gently and Elena rested her head on her shoudler.

"So, what names were you thinking?" She asked curiously.

"We were thinking Elena for a girl and Niklaus for a boy, our two favourite people in the world" She said, holding her stomach. In six months she would have her child and have a proper family. She was made for this and Elena could clearly see that. When it was late Elijah walked her home and went to his house. So she wasn't going to get to Niklaus tonight. She was a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. She wouldn't be tempted.

Or so she thought. It was a little over half an hour after she went to bed (as she guessed) before Niklaus came sneaking in the back and sat next to her. She was tired, but not unhappy to see him.

"I thought that I wasn't supposed to see you" She said smiling up at him and taking his hand in hers.

"I had to see you, you've become part of my everyday life" He whispered.

"You know how to charm a woman" She teased.

"My charms would be nought were you not in love with me" He shot back. She laughed, sitting up in her bed to look at him.

"And how do you know that I am in love with you?" She asked him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Because you fought for me" He answered seriously. Elena's heart melted. He was just a boy who didn't have the love of his father and his mother didn't fight for him. She was too afraid. He needed someone who would choose him always. Elena was going to be that person and more than ever she was looking forward to forever with him.

"I will _always_ fight for you" She whispered, leaving a long lingering kiss on his lips. Before she had the chance to pull away, he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Elena wanted this, she didn't want to fight it. So she pulled Niklaus down on top of her, pushing away the blankets. The heated kisses that they weren't supposed to share yet, it felt even more amazing than before. Niklaus was without a belt and Elena was thankful for that. She pulled on shirt which he hastily removed before attaching his lips to hers once again. His fingers traveled down her sides and he started pulling up the thin night gown she was wearing.

"You two better not be doing what I think you're doing. Niklaus sneak out and I will not your parents about this!"

Elena groaned frustration and Niklaus buried his face in her neck. She laughed after a moment and held him tight.

"Perhaps we had better save this tomorrow night after all" She said.

"Perhaps it is best, but not preferable" He gave her another kiss before crawling off of her and standing up to pull his shirt on.

"Until tomorrow and then you shall be my wife" He gave Elena his best smile before sneaking back out. Elena pulled the covers over herself and groaned. Tomorrow could not come any sooner.

…

_Present Day Mystic Falls..._

…

Elena was getting a little sick of waking in her room with Bonnie sitting across from her. She just wanted to get on with her sleep. She had a big day tomorrow. She was getting married. Bonnie did not look impressed this time, but when was she ever pleased with this situation? Even though it had partly been her idea.

"I talked to Ayanna, she said that you and Klaus are getting married" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"So what if we are?" Elena replied, indignant. Bonnie had no right to judge.

"You're my best friend, Elena. I'm just looking out for you. You'll have to come back eventualyl and you'll both end up getting hurt" She exclaimed.

"No! The only one getting hurt in this situation is Niklaus, he is being lied by everyone he loves including me. I get to walk away and see him again. He has to wait a thousand years. Don't tell me about anyone being hurt" Elena snapped. She had every right to be angry. Their whole were still going to be vampires. What was the point? Although she wouldn't change meeting the Mikaelson's. Elena wanted to protect Niklaus from a world of hurt.

"Just be careful, Elena." She warned. Elena brushed off her warning, she still wasn't calm at all. Eventually she just fell back asleep.

…

_10th Century Mystic Falls..._

…

Elena woke up, not physcially, but mentally. This was all so draining having Bonnie chewing her ear off every time she fell asleep. Her mood was not down for long though, soon Tatia burst into the room carrying a white dress, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is yours" She said, Elena looked at the dress in awe. It was beautiful. Much like the blue dress that Rebekah owned and had Elena had admired many times. Perhaps they had known that and made the dress in turn.

"I love it" She said, standing up.

"Good, then you need to get dressed. We will be away shortly" She said, placing the dress on Elena's bed. She kissed her on the cheek quickly and ran out the room so that she could get dressed. Once Elena had it on she looked down at herself. She had never been conceited in her life, but today she had never felt quite so beautiful.

Elena walked out into the main room and even the dragon lady had a smile on her face. That had to be something.

"They are already waiting, come on" Tatia said, impatient. This girl was a sucker for romance and although it was a very quick romance, it was still right as far as she was concerned.

"I am definetly ready" She whispered, walking out the door with her arm through Tatia's. The moment she saw Niklaus her heart went crazy. This was it. There was no turning back now. Judging by the look on his face he was not scared in the slightest. When their hands were finally joined and the ceremony begun, Elena's eyes did not leave his. His beautiful face and the way he spoke. She barely heard her own words come out of her mouth. When his lips were on hers again, she had to remind herself that they weren't alone. Pulling back and smiling at everyone with her arms around her new husband...It was a strange word, but Elena loved it.

"I love you" He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" She whispered back, holding him tight. As she found other arms congratulating, Elena couldn't but feel elated. Especially when she came across Rebekah was now now her sister.

"I'm so glad you're finally my sister, now we can keep you" She grinned.

"Of course and remember, I will count on you to babysit one day" Elena added. Rebekah's eyes lit up at the idea. Elena knew that was it was possibility. Bonnie had told her to be careful, but how could she? She didn't know what anyone else thought, but she wasn't going to worry about it. If she wound up pregnant then it wouldn't be such a bad thing would it?

…

Niklaus was having the same thoughts obviously and he was worried that she wouldn't be able to stay if she did end up pregnant.

"I am going to do my best to try and stay" She whispered, now that they were alone in their own place and away from everyone else they could relax.

"But if you can't..."

"Then," She closed her eyes for a moment. "I will see you in the 21st century and I will still be pregnant, we will still be married and everything wil be fine" She assured him. Though that was a possibility that Elena didn't want to think about. Niklaus having to wait a thousand years to meet his own child. It would be too painful for anyone.

"Let's not think about it, this is our wedding night, no more worries" He said, cupping her face. She nodded and kissed him on the lips. "No more worries" She added.

Klaus didn't have anymore words for Elena, all he wanted to do was make love to his wife on their wedding night. It didn't take either of them long to get to where they previously were last night. Except Elena let the dress fall completely off her leaving her standing there completely naked before him. Klaus pulled her down on top him after he had removed his boots and his own pants. His mind was blown away by the beauty before him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He whispered against her neck, then continued to kiss down her collarbone. Elena was having trouble stringing thoughts together, let alone speaking out loud.

"You are the most kind, gentle person I have ever met. I am lucky" She whispered back then pressed her lips to his and let her hands trail down his bare chest. How could a man this kind and loving be considered a monster?

Niklaus moved them around so that he was pressed on top of Elena and she didn't mind that at all. "If I have to wait a thousand years then I will" He whispered before pushing himself inside her. It hurt for a mere few seconds before Elena had adjusted. After all this was her first time. But after she had allowed herself that, the feelings that she felt meeting his thrusts was uncomparible to anything else. She moaned loudly, digging her fingers into his lower back. "_Elena_" Klaus moaned her name and quickened his pace. He had imagined this before, but never had he thought that it would be this good. Elena's traveled up his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing up against him even harder.

Elena wanted to take control, this was her night too and it was time to make him feel the way that she was feeling. So she reversed their positions once again so that she was on top of him, not taking long to lower herself on top of him again. Niklaus' hands moved to her breasts and she started to move against him. This was too good and she wasn't going to last much longer, she could feel it. Grabbing his shoulders she allowed herself to go harder, forcing him deeper. "Nik..." She didn't even complete his name as she sped up, holding herself against him as she came. He didn't take long to follow after. His breathing was quick and his heart was racing. He enjoyed lying there for a moment before pulling Elena down beside him and wrapping his arms around her tight.

"You are never going back" He whispered and Elena giggled.

"That sounds perfect to me."

"I love you, my wife" He said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, my husband" She said tiredly. They had worn each other out it seemed. But it was the best way to get this way. Elena was going to fight even harder to stay for him. She wasn't scared of being with him forever, she was looking forward to it.

…

_Present Day Chicago_

…

Klaus had the biggest grin on his face and it was now just him and Kol sitting in the same room. Kol gave him a knowing grin. "What were you thinking of?" He asked.

"My wedding night" Klaus answered, grinning back at him and Kol just laughed.

"I'm sure the whole village heard the two of you, what was it, three times in the night?" He teased and Klaus laughed along with him. He missed Elena with all his heart as much as he joked around, he just wanted her back in his arms.

"She will be back with us all soon, I am not the only eager one to see her" He said, referring to Rebekah.

"Yes and I can finally stop the shopping trips with her" He shuddered.

"Oh I'm very sure she will still take you shopping, you know our sister" He knew Rebekah better than any of them. Soon their family would be whole again. The only problems being two people. Mikael and Esther.


End file.
